falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Отсылки Fallout 4
Персонажи * Отец Гейб из церкви Юнионс-Хоуп — отсылка к Габриэлю Стоксу, священнику из телесериала «Ходячие мертвецы». * Пикман и его галерея являются отсылкой к персонажу Г. Ф. Лавкрафта из рассказа «Модель для Пикмана», в котором главный герой знакомится с Ричардом Пикманом, рисующим фантастические картины, настолько переполненные ужасом, что у зрителя порой возникало сомнение в психическом здоровье автора, несмотря на проявленное им мастерство. * Пол Ревир, его статуя и его дом — отсылка к одноимённому американскому герою Войны за независимость США и его дому. Сама же статуя с Полом Ревиром находится на Гарден-стрит. «Полуночная скачка» также началась именно отсюда. * Хэнкок (полное имя Джон Хэнкок) — отсылка к государственному деятелю и стороннику Американской революции Джону Хэнкоку. * Эдди Уинтер — отсылка к Уайти Балджеру, американскому гангстеру, лидеру банды Winter Hill ''из штата Массачусетс, США. Локации * Банкер-Хилл и связанный с ним квест — отсылки к Монументу Банкер-Хилла и битве при Банкер-Хилле — крупному сражению в XVIII веке между английскими и американскими войсками. Строение является одной из 16-ти достопримечательностей Тропы Свободы. * Бостон-Коммон — центральный парк в Бостоне, одна из точек Тропы Свободы. * Даймонд-Сити построен внутри стадиона «Фенуэй Парк», крупной бейсбольной арены. Единственное красное сиденье на трибуне стадиона — это знаменитое «Одинокое красное сиденье», связанное с тем, что в 1946 году в шляпу сидящего на нём болельщика попал мяч, выбитый легендарным игроком ''Red Sox Тэдом Уильямсом. Этот удар считается самым дальним хоумраном за всю историю Фенуэй Парка, а красный цвет сиденья увековечил это событие. * Дженерал Атомикс Галлериа — в одном из зданий находятся кости в машине для приёма шаров для боулинга. Это является отсылкой к фильму «Заводила» 1996 года, где одному из героев запихнули левую руку в такую же машину. Однако в фильме герой из-за этого лишается правой руки, а в игре пострадавший теряет левую. * Замок — Форт-Индепенденс, реально существующий объект, мемориальный комплекс в штате Массачуссетс, США. * Капитолий штата Массачусетс — реально существующее здание в Бостоне, одна из достопримечательностей Тропы Свободы. * Конститьюшн — фрегат «Конститьюшн» (также известный под неофициальным прозвищем «Железнобокий Старина») входит в число важных исторических достопримечательностей страны: он был спущен на воду в 1797 году и всё ещё числится в составе ВМС США. «Конститьюшн» в состоянии выходить в море и последний раз делал это в 1997 году. Одна из достопримечательностей Тропы Свободы. * Книжный магазин «Олд-Корнер» * Музей Свободы — плакат на стене в комнате с Престоном Гарви, изображающий разрубленную на куски змею, с надписью Join, or die — калька плаката времён Бенджамина Франклина. * Натик — реально существующий исторический город в штате Массачусетс, США. * Площадь Сколлэй — отсылка к площади Scollay, переставшей существовать после реконструкции 1962 года. * Развалины института — скелет уборщика и его принадлежности, а также сделанные мелом надписи на доске отсылают к фильму «Умница Уилл Хантинг» 1998 года, где главный герой делал такие же рисунки, решая задачи по комбинаторике в Массачусетском технологическом институте. * Скамья запасных — в одной из комнат заведения на стене висит портрет Наполеона Бонапарта, однако само лицо принадлежит Тодду Говарду, гейм-директору Bethesda Softworks. * Завод «Дженерал Атомикс» — на первом этаже в одном из помещений висит портрет дочери одного из ведущих художников Bethesda Softworks Денниса Меджильонеса, написанный другим художником Ильёй НазаровымDennis Mejillones: I had to immortalize my little vault dweller in our game #fallout4 with a little easter egg. Big thank you to my friend Ilya Nazarov, one of our awesome concept artists who made the in game painting for me. It can be found at the General Atomics Factory.. * Старая Северная церковь — одна из достопримечательностей Тропы Свободы в бостонском районе Норт-Энд. * Старое кладбище Гранари — ещё одна из точек Тропы Свободы в Бостоне. * Старый Капитолий — одна из 16 точек Тропы Свободы в Бостоне. * Сэнкчуари: ** Сэнкчуари располагается в том же месте, что и Национальный исторический парк минитменов в реальном мире, за рекой Конкорд; ** мост, ведущий в Сэнкчуари, практически идентичен Старому Северному мосту в реальном миреСравнение мостов в игре и в реальном мире; ** изображение маркера карты локации в точности копирует очертания статуи минитмену работы скульптора Даниэля Френча, расположенной в реальном мире у Старого Северного моста, как и статуя минитмену в игре, но с противоположной стороны; ** статуя минитмену в игре имеет сходство со статуей Джона Паркера в Лексингтоне. * Фанел-Холл — реально существующие историческое здание в Бостоне, одна из достопримечательностей Тропы Свободы. Предметы Оружие «Уазелная уинтоука» — отсылка к «Лазелному лузью» из Fallout 3 — на английском языке их названия совпадают, разница только в русской локализации. Помощь * Ментаты — очередная отсылка данного медпрепарата к роману Фрэнка Герберта «Дюна», где «ментатами» называли людей-наставников с высокими интеллектуальными и аналитическими способностями. * Готовый завтрак — продолжение отсылки на известные консервы SPAM. Разное * «Пистолеты и пули» — отсылка к названию журнала [http://www.gunsandammo.com/ Guns & Ammo] («Пистолеты и патроны»). * Изображённый на журнале «Табуированные татуировки» № 12 шлем викинга очень похож на шлем Довакина (железный шлем) из игры The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Хлам Бутылка амонтильядо — на бутылке написано Bottled by: P. Edgar, что является отсылкой к рассказу Эдгара Аллана По «Бочонок амонтильядо». Способности * На иконке способности «Стойкость» Волт-Бой изображает Супермена, героя комиксов DC Comics. Прочее * В подвале Замка, возле трупа генерала можно обнаружить несколько бутылок амонтильядо на столе и скелет, замурованный в стене напротив. Эта сцена является отсылкой к рассказу Эдгара Аллана По «Бочонок амонтильядо». Примечательным является тот факт, что Эдгар По с 1827-го года нёс службу в полку, расквартированному в форте Индепенденс, и, согласно одной из версий, написал «Бочонок амонтильядо», находясь под впечатлением от рассказа, услышанного там: По обратил внимание на памятник лейтенанту Роберту Мэсси, который был убит на дуэли в Рождество 1817 года лейтенантом Густависом Дрейном. Солдаты решили отомстить за смерть Мэсси, напоили Дрейна, заманили его в подземелье форта, приковали к стене и замуровали. * «Подземка» является отсылкой к «Подпольной железной дороге», реально существовавшей организации времён гражданской войны в США, которая занималась спасением чернокожих рабов из южных штатов. На эмблеме и флаге «Подземки» изображён керосиновый фонарь — один из символов реальной «Подземки». По легенде, настоятель пресвитерианской церкви Джон Ранкин ( ), один из известнейших аболиционистов, живший в штате Огайо, в доме на высоком холме городка Ripley, поднимал на шесте зажжённый фонарь, подавая беглым рабам сигнал о том, что переправа из Кентукки через реку Огайо безопасна. * «Ядер-Кола» и её продукты (обычная, вишнёвая, квантовая и их охлаждённые версии) — отсылка к компании «Кока-Кола» и её популярным напиткам. * Код на обратной стороне сенсорного модуля (CM-88B 180924609) является также и номером модификации и регистрационным номером корабля Ностромо из фильма «Чужой». * Мотоцикл марки Lone Wanderer является отсылкой к протагонисту Fallout 3 — Одинокому Путнику. * В некоторых прибрежных локациях (южнее лабораторий «Кембридж Полимер» и на пирсе неподалёку от «Конститьюшн») можно найти катер, на борту которого лежат мёртвое морское существо и человеческий скелет. Это отсылка к сцене гибели Квинта из фильма «Челюсти». * Red Menace — отсылка к знаменитой аркадной игре, выпущенной фирмой Nintendo в 1981 году, Donkey Kong. * Atomic Command — отсылка к знаменитой аркадной игре Missile Command, выпущенной фирмой Atari в 1980 году. Примечания en:Fallout 4 cultural references zh:Fallout 4 cultural references Категория:Отсылки Fallout 4 Категория:Fallout 4